Magic, Demons, & True Love
by Claridessa
Summary: About a fairy named Selena who learned magic alongside Merlin but when the people stopped believing in magic she decided to travel the world. Fifty years after leaving her home she ends up in Japan and meets Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken and ends up staying with them and along the way she falls in love. Pairing: OCxSesshomaru.


_**Author's Note: Came up with this idea when I was watching the movie, Merlin, and I thought why not combine it with Inuyasha because the cultural differences would be funny and why not create that falls in love with Sesshomaru. I would also like to thank my beta reader, Kanarah J, for editing this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Inuyasha, just my OC.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Through the stone halls of Camelot, three figures stomped briskly to King Arthur's round table. His two companions flanked the first figure, whose name was Merlin and the leader of the group. Evidence of his rank could be found in his wardrobe: a dark cloak over his shoulders with feathers on the shoulders.

Frik, the gnome walked to the left of Merlin, and stood just under Merlin's shoulders. He wore a black covering over his head with only his face and pointed ears sticking out.

A young fairy that went by the name Selena walking to the Merlin's right. She wore a strapless lavender dress, and her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders, tucked behind her pointed ears. A flower behind her left ear helped keep her golden locks in place. Her butterfly-shaped wings flapped in rhythm with her footsteps as they reflected the sky.

Stopping in front of the double doors, Merlin pushed them open causing them to creak loudly.

On the far side of the round table, Queen Mab stood. Her black hair had streaks of gray in it which matched the pale color of her dress.

Merlin spoke firs. "I knew I'd find you here, Mab."

"You've come to see my final triumph," Mab, replied.

"No, I've come to see your final defeat," Merlin answered.

"Ah…you always were a dreamer, Merlin. Let me see…you've lost Arthur…the battle…your one true love…," Mab cackled while counting her fingers.

"The battle isn't over yet, Mab."

"You can't win," she said darkly.

"She's weakened herself. She's vulnerable," Frik whispered into Merlin's ear.

"I know that…," Merlin whispered back.

"Why are you consorting with that traitor?" Mab shrieked while walking forward on the table.

"Madam! After all my years of faithful service that's rather harsh," Frik spoke loudly.

"Not as harsh as I'm going to be," Mab replied raising her hand.

"Sorry! Can't stay," Frik said as he leaves the room pulling Selena along with him.

As Frik closed the doors, Selena walked behind Frik. _We're counting on you, Merlin. _She thought passionately.

As Frik and Selena stood there, they heard the footsteps of men, women, and children coming to see the outcome of the battle of Merlin and Queen Mab. Gathering around Frik and Selena as they stared at the doors waiting could hear rumbling sounds, wind, and an object crashing to the floor on the other side of the door.

Feeling someone touching her wings, Selena looked down and saw that it was a young child smiling up at her. Placing her hand on the child's head, she smiled back at him.

Suddenly a fireball came crashing through the double doors. Crouching down over the child, she felt the heat of the fireball as it went past her. Moving out of the way or diving to the floor, everyone else created a path for the fireball to escape through the window and crash into the lake.

Standing back up, Selena turned to the doors to see a gaping hole and Merlin looking through it. He looked at her and Frik and mouthed, _Forget Mab._

They nodded their response.

"My strength may be failing, Merlin," Mab sneered, "but I can still deal with these poor humans. What do you plan to do-use your puny swords and axes on me?"

"No Mab, we're just going to forget you," Merlin replied turning around as well as everyone else.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" Mab said worriedly.

Turning around to face Mab, Merlin said, "You can't fight us or frighten us. You're just…not important enough anymore. We forget you, Queen Mab. Go join your sister in the lake…and be forgotten," he finished then turned to leave the room.

"Look at me," Mab demanded narrowing her eyes. "Look at me!" Her voice panicked. "Frik…Selena…Merlin? Don't forget me, you two. I, uh…love you…as my own children. Merlin! Selena!" she wailed. "Merlin! Selena!"

The more Queen Mab shouted, the quieter her voice became until no one could no longer hear or see her as everyone walked further away from Camelot. As Merlin walked further away, he was glad that he had finally won but only at the cost of losing people that he loved, and as for Selena, she was sad but also happy that she was finally free.

* * *

Sitting on a rock swinging her feet back and forth in the sea, Selena was looking Eastward wondering what lay beyond. Suddenly, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Selena, what are you doing out here?"

She instantly recognized the voice. "Oh, it's you Merlin," she smiled. "I was thinking that now that I am free, maybe I will travel the world like I've always dreamed of doing, but…," she stopped, face down turned.

Merlin smiled softly, "but you don't want to leave this land," he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mhmmm…," she nodded.

"Don't worry so much. Just go and live your dream," he smiled.

"But what about you? Won't you need help findi-"

Merlin shook his head as he sat down next her. "Is that what you're worried about? Don't worry about me. You're free now so do what your heart wants to do."

"My heart wants adventure but what you and Frik? You two will be alone."

"You don't need to worry about us. We'll make new friends and so will you."

"Then do you think I could also find true love just like you did?"

"Yes, your true love is out there waiting for you," he smiled.

"Really?" she said turning to look Merlin in the eyes.

"Really, I'll say goodbye to Frik for you. He would want you to be happy as well," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Then I'm going," she said standing up as well Merlin.

Embracing each other in a hug one last time, they said their farewells. As she spread her wings and took off into the sky

As fast as a light she was gone, flying high in the sky to the East, brimming with excitement of what adventures awaited her there.

* * *

**_End Note: I know that there were not any Inuyasha characters in this chapter but in the next chapter she will a certain little girl. ;)_**


End file.
